Talk:Archie Sonic VS Shulk/@comment-26374068-20160611062224
Alright, I do believe many people legit just skip straight to the end without reading the verdict. Here, this is the LAST TIME I'M EXPLAINING THIS VERDICT. Now, I would like to say that it IS ok to disagree, just, give reasons why. Maybe there's something I missed that allows Sonic to be immune to hax, I dunno. Doubt it, really. Anyway, this battle featured them both at their peaks, right? Shulk got True Monado & God-Type Monado, Sonic got the Chaos & Super Emeralds. Those were their trump cards. This battle had never stated that Shulk was superior to the Multiversal Super Sonic. It had stated that Shulk was capable of by-passing it, E-V-E-R-Y S-I-N-G-L-E T-I-M-E. As stated numerous times by me below & even in the verdict, Eater, one of Shulk's Monado-Powers, takes away ALL buffs from his enemies. Sonic uses the Chaos or Super Emeralds to become Multiversal. In base, Archie Sonic isn't that impressive, merely Multi-Solar System Level. His Super Form is Multiversal, & same with his Ultra Form, which is said to be superior to his Super Form. Not specified by how much, but superior, nonetheless. Shulk, in base, has shown to accidentally destroy the Universe. On accident would undoubtedly mean he was holding back. Granted, we don't know by how much. But one thing's for sure is that he's Universal - Multiversal, & the True Monado has wish-granting, one thing that'd give even Super Sonic a hard time. Super Sonic beats Shulk, yes. Physically. But Super Sonic isn't Sonic's NATURAL TRANSFORMATION. Unlike things like, say, Goku's Saiyan Transformations, which he doesn't need any artifact to ascend to. He just, charges his Ki. Or Superman's solar power, which is his NATURAL INHERITED ABILITY. Sonic can't just go Super Sonic whenever he wants, he needs Chaos Emeralds to BUFF his power. What does Eater do? Take away ALL BUFFS. You can say it's a game mechanic, but when all official Wiki's & even the game itself CONFIRM that this is what the ability does, there's not much to argue. It is what it is. So, this battle came down to one thing: Could Shulk hit Super & Ultra Sonic? And the answer was YES, because of Sonic's arrogance, because of Shulk's also great speed & flight, & because of Visions & immense hax, Super Sonic was hit. And as Cropfist once told me, "The energy gap between Universal & Universal+ is literally infinite." Multi-Solar System Level would NEVER EVEN SCATHE Universal+, let alone Multiversal, nor Universal, three levels Shulk is debatably at. There's not much more to debate, really, Shulk takes this without much trouble. But, if I know the internet, none of you are going to agree with this. Some might debate civilly, which I wouldn't mind (If that's what your after, leave a message on my wall, I'll get back to ya as soon as I can), as a matter of fact, I love a civil debate. But then there's the haters & followers. Can't do much about that. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Adios, amigos.